Daiyamondo o Aisuru(One-Shot)
by Ryuzaki Uchida
Summary: (AU)El famoso hilo rojo del destino siempre une a dos almas gemelas que sin importar la situacion siempre seran inseparables,Sera Dia Kurosawa capaz de revelarle sus sentimientos a su enamorada,podra Chika darse cuenta de lo que siente?,Este One-shot participa en el #RetodeFanficsLL de la comunidad de Love Live y Love Live Sunshine.


**Disclaimer:Love Live pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works y Sunrise**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-Este Fic participa en el reto de fanfics"Love Live y Love Live:Sunshine" en la categoría "Almas Gemelas"**

 **-El relato ira dando saltos en el tiempo hasta llegar al desenlace**

 **-Chika y Dia de adultas tienen aproximadamente 26 y 27 años**

 **-Es un AU por lo que ciertas cosas pueden discrepar de la obra original**

 **Sin mas disfrutad de este pequeño relato..**

 **-0-**

Daiyamondo o Aisuru(One-Shot)

POV General:

Kurosawa Dia siempre había sido una chica muy reservada respecto a sus emociones y lo que sentía por los demás siempre fue así de niña, con el paso del tiempo paso por desgracias y milagros, tristezas y alegrías, si bien su vida no había sido precisamente lo mas perfecto no se arrepentía de nada pues había cumplido su sueño de ser una School Idol,asi como también después de mucho había tenido el valor para confesarse a la persona que amaba.

Y asi había sido de ese acontecimiento que había ocurrido años atrás veía con cariño al jardín de su hogar donde cierta peli naranja estaba jugando con dos pequeñas niñas una tenia un cabello largo de color naranja y de ojos verdes tenia un lunar debajo de su boca esta pequeña tenia aproximadamente 5 años y la otra era una niña de aproximadamente 2 años de cabello negro corto y ojos rojos.

Dia se sentía feliz y realizada en su vida y se fue en dirección a la sala y de una estantería saco un libro de fotos que tenia varios recuerdos importantes para ella y para aquella chica de cabello naranja…

-Flashback-

Desde aquel momento hace tantos años atrás que la vio en el jardín por primera vez a aquella niña de cabello naranja y de ojos carmesí, aquella misma chiquilla que le gustaban la aventura y hacer cosas riesgosas, la misma que se llevaba los regaños de los maestros en el kínder y primaria desde ese momento aquella chica había despertado la curiosidad de Kurosawa Dia.

Se le hacía interesante ver con que travesura saldría el día de hoy, pues aunque no lo pareciera esa chica de corta edad le había despertado un interés tremendo a la heredera de las Kurosawa, por otro lado aquella niña llamada Tatami Chika siempre había buscado llamar la atención de sus compañeras pues se sentía sola debido a que sus padres trabajaban y no tenia a quien mostrarle sus logros o las cosas que le gustaban.

Años después cuando Dia estaba visitando el acuario de Uchiura en compañía de su familia vio como una de sus viejas amigas Matsuura Kanan le estaba enseñando a dos chicas los tipos de animales marinos que habían allí, esas dos chicas eran Watanabe You y Takami Chika, se veían alegres hablando con Kanan era lo que Dia pensaba.

-Kanan: Y eso que ven allí es un Celacanto es uno de los pocos ejemplares vivos que quedan hoy en dia,prestaron atención a mi explicación?

-Chika: Me da risa la cara que tiene..

-You: A mi se me hace lindo…

-Kanan: Cielos que hare con ustedes dos chicas..

-You: Yo si estaba atenta, era Chika-chan la que no…

-Chika: Ehh eres mala You-chan no tenias que decirle eso….

Dia las veía desde lejos mientras que se dirigía con su familia a otra parte del acuario, sin embargo esa no seria la ultima vez que veria a Chika, pues en la secundaria que su hermana estaba estudiando allí también estaba Chika pero se le hizo curioso ver que cambiara de club a cada rato en la escuela hasta que al final se quedo en el mismo de su amiga You el de natación.

Por otro lado ella al entrar a preparatoria decidió intentar por sugerencia de Mari el ser School Idols junto con Kanan, las tres tenían grandes esperanzas y expectativas les había ido bien en los regionales pero debido a un accidente que sufrió Mari donde su pierna salió lastimada decidieron retirarse del concurso y desde ese momento las tres no se volvieron a hablar por largo tiempo.

Hasta que dos años después mientras que la ahora presidenta del consejo estudiantil, aquella chica su ahora nuevo dolor de cabeza cruzo esa puerta alegando que seria una School Idol y que crearía un grupo mejor que u's, sintió curiosidad al oírla decir eso pero luego recordando lo que le había ocurrido a ella quería evitar que alguien mas pasara por algo así.

Y asi después de una discusión Chika se retiro de la oficina jurándole a Dia que le haría tragarse sus palabras y asi fue poco a poco Chika fue reuniendo miembros para su grupo haciendo presentaciones y con el paso del tiempo iban creciendo Dia se entero de que las chicas se habían enterado del pasado de ella y de las de tercero.

Así que decidió contarles la historia después de ver su resultado no tan bueno en Tokio contándoles como en realidad Kanan había querido proteger a Mari por que le amaba y le queria,había sido egoísta pero al enterarse de eso Mari fue a buscarla y después de eso ambas se reconciliaron, después de eso las chicas de tercero incluida Dia se unieron a Aqours y conmovieron a mucha gente con su presentación de Mijuku Dreamer.

Después de eso por sugerencia de Dia hicieron un campamento para prepararse y mejorar para el Love Live durante ese tiempo Riko tuvo que partir a Tokio y Chika le animo para que fuera aun faltándoles un integrante de forma temporal tuvieron una presentación exitosa y con el regreso de Riko y un pequeño receso los vínculos de amistad de las 9 crecieron.

Allí fue donde recién Dia empezó a hablar mas y conversar con Chika, ya que antes era muy reservada al respecto y curiosamente ambas no eran tan diferentes después de todo pues tenían gustos e ideales similares, pasando el tiempo Dia se había hecho muy amiga de Chika al punto de desarrollar sentimientos de admiración que después se daría cuenta que eran amor.

Trato de decirle esto antes de su presentación en el Love Live pero no tuvo el valor de hacerlo.

-Chika: Muy bien chicas demos lo mejor no importa el resultado si no lo mucho que brillemos…

-You: Asi es..

-Riko: Adoro estar en este lugar todo fue gracias a ustedes..

-Yoshiko: Es hora de enseñarles al publico lo que la ángel caído Yohane puede hacer…

-Ruby: Quiero hacer feliz a nuestros seguidores con esta hermosa canción…

-Hanamaru: Brillaremos como nunca antes-zura.

-Kanan: y sobre todo disfrutaremos de esto, sin importar lo que pase..

-Mari: Shiny! Lets Make a Good Live..

-Dia: Chika-san solo te puedo dar las gracias hace unos meses jamás hubiera creído que llegaríamos tan lejos, es mas de hecho jamás hubiera imaginado que volvería a estar parada sobre un escenario pero todo es gracias a ti sabes te has vuelto alguien muy importante para mi….

-Mari: Ohh Dia jamás creí que te escucharía decir algo así quien lo diría..

-Kanan: Mari no interrumpas déjala terminar.

-Dia: Gracias Kanan-san, y también has sido importante para el grupo sin ti Aqours no seria lo que es hoy, jamás hubiéramos logrado adquirir ese brillo tan característico que tu nos diste así que gracias Chika-san.

-Chika: No se como responder a eso, pero juro que seguirá siendo todo así y daré mi mejor esfuerzo para que las nueve triunfemos siempre juntas, gracias por tus palabras Dia-chan…

En ese momento y después de decir Aqours Sunshine las chicas subieron al escenario y tuvieron esa esplendida presentación de Mirai ticket donde además de sus fans, fueron sus familiares y compañeras de escuela todo el escenario del Nipon Gaishi Hall, el publico vitoreaba el nombre del grupo y de cada una de las integrantes, después de finalizada la presentación las chicas se felicitaron mutuamente y paso algo que todas consideraron sorpresivo Kanan tomo a Mari de la cintura y le dio un beso.

El cual dejo atontada y en su pequeño mundo a la Ohara,después de eso se anuncio que ellas habían sido las ganadoras del evento lo cual las hizo llorar de felicidad y en un impulso Chika abrazo a Dia y las demás se unieron a ese abrazo, las chicas de Saint's Snow y las demás School Idols les felicitaron.

Luego de eso el tiempo paso Aqours participo en 2 Love Live mas quedando de segundo lugar en uno y de ganador en otro, sin saberlo las chicas iban formando un camino a la fama que seria su legado, durante ese tiempo Mari y Kanan habían formalizado su relación, You y Riko ahora habían confesado lo que sentían la una a la otra y las de primero habían madurado un poco siendo Maru y Ruby menos tímidas.

Yoshiko seguía siendo igual, pero en especial uno de esos grandes cambios es que Chika y Dia se habían hecho unas amigas inseparables habían compartido tantos momentos juntas como salidas a restaurantes parques y demás, que cuando llego el momento de la graduación de las de tercero decidieron dar el salto a ser Idols profesionales.

Pero Dia negó esa idea si bien no se quería retirar ella sabia que las nueve integrantes debían seguir con sus estudios y hacer una vida antes de seguir siendo Idols así que oficialmente Aqours se separo por un tiempo y eso afecto a Chika ya que no pudo ver tan seguido a Dia pues ella había asistido con Kanan y Mari a una universidad de Kyoto.

Aunque el destino jugaría de manera curiosa sus cartas…

Años después cuando las chicas habían terminado sus carreras universitarias que iban desde empresarias, pasando por maestras de deporte, pianista y escritora entre otras, You había decidido con Kanan que era hora de reunir al grupo de nuevo así que eso hicieron fue difícil pues ninguna sabia nada de Chika o de Dia es como si se hubieran esfumado con el viento…

-Timeskip-

Chika Takami se encontraba paseando por las calles de Kyoto estaba de viaje por su trabajo allí y había decidido ir a tomar algo a un café que frecuentaba a menudo pero hoy era un día diferente pues sentada en su silla favorita se veía una chica de cabello negro de espaldas, ella al principio no le tomo importancia pero luego cuando se acerco a comprar su café la chica le hablo…

-Dia: Chika eres tu?

-Chika: Espera quien eres?

-Dia: Soy yo tonta, tú amiga Kurosawa Dia acaso cambie tanto?

-Chika: No tanto, tranquila sabia que eras tu no mas quería jugar contigo ya sabes por los viejos tiempos..

Y si bien era cierto lo que decían el cabello negro de Dia le llegaba mas debajo de su cintura y tenia una pequeña trenza en su lado derecho que caia por su frente, los años le habían sentado bien convirtiéndola en una mujer hermosa con una figura envidiable, vestía un abrigo rojo y una falda y medias negras con unas botas rojas.

Por su parte Chika tenia el cabello un poco mas largo y le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, ella también se había convertido en una hermosa dama, su busto había crecido un poco mas y era un poco mas alta que Dia, Chika tenia puesto un vestido naranja con un abrigo blanco y unas zapatillas blancas y en su cabeza reposaba una boina naranja.

Podían haber pasado los años pero el no haberse visto por tanto tiempo les afecto mas de lo que creían instintivamente Dia le abrazo llorando diciendo que era una cobarde a lo que Chika no entendía a que se refería, Dia le dijo que si recordaba aquel día de su presentación en el Love Live a lo que Chika asintió diciéndole que si.

Pues le dijo que desde hace mucho se había dado cuenta de que no podía separarse de ella, ya que ella era feliz si Chika lo era se ponía triste si ella lo estaba y no sabia el porque al principio pensó que era admiración pero al ir donde una sacerdotisa de cabello morado esta al leerle sus cartas le dijo que lo que verdaderamente estaba experimentando era amor,,

Y que le daba rabia que ese día no había tenido oportunidad para decírselo, lo cual le había hecho arrepentirse hasta el punto de pensar que ella la odiaría y le juzgaría como a un bicho raro por gustarle las mujeres pero entonces Chika con mucha delicadeza le limpio las lagrimas de la cara y le dijo..

-Chika: Sabes siempre cuando se es joven a veces se tiende a cometer estupideces y tonterías,algunas tontas y otras de las cuales nos arrepentimos pero sabes que es lo que verdaderamente importa?

-Dia: Que..

-Chika: Dejar el pasado atrás y seguir adelante, llevar ese anhelo o deseo en tu corazón que te impulsa a seguir, ya sabes un ideal o cosas como el amor o una meta..

-Dia: Entiendo pero eso que tiene que ver con esto…

-Chika: Veras fui una tonta también me enamore inútilmente de alguien equivocado y me dolió ver que estaba con alguien mas pero gracias a tu amistad pude seguir adelante…gracias a ti…recupere mi brillo y lo que quiero decir es…sabes…

-Dia: Si?

-Chika: No se como describirlo con palabras y es vergonzoso asi que cierra los ojos porque aquí va…

-Dia: Para que quieres que cierre los…?

Dia fue callada por un tierno pero apasionado y fugaz beso que le dio la peli naranja dejándola un poco aturdida y después de que se separaran la miro con lagrimas en los ojos sin creer lo que estaba pasando..

-Chika: Sabes yo también fui una tonta ciega que no sabia que tenia a mi media naranja a mi lado, mi pequeño hilo rojo del destino quien diría que nos volveríamos a encontrar aquí…pero finalmente pude hacerlo y puedo decírselo ahora al mundo te amo con locura Kurosawa Dia te gustaría ser mi novia?

-Dia: Chika-chan….

–rápidamente la Kurosawa salto a sus brazos cayéndole encima y dándole otro beso—

-Chika: Entonces eso es un si?

-Dia: Claro que si idiota…no sabes lo mucho que sufrí sin ti en estos años no podía sacarte de mi cabeza..

-Chika: y yo tampoco, leí en un libro por allí que cuando dos personas están destinadas a estar juntas pueden pasar mil y una cosas pero nunca podrán ser separadas y sabes porque?

-Dia: Porque?

-Chika: Gracias al hilo rojo del destino desde que nacemos aunque no lo sepamos y no lo podamos ver estamos destinados a encontrarnos con esa persona especial en algún momento de nuestras vidas y llegado ese momento en el que las dos almas se encuentren ni siquiera la muerte podrá separarlas dado que es un vinculo especial.

Después de decir eso una gran llovizna empezó a azotar la ciudad y ambas chicas tuvieron que correr mojándose hasta llegar a la casa de la peli naranja donde esta encendió la luz, dejo la ropa mojada secándose se baño y le presto el baño a su ahora novia y después de eso preparo un te mientras que ambas se sentaron en la mesa y la pelinegra le dijo:

-Dia: Chika…

-Chika: Que pasa Dia-chan?

-Dia: Puedo quedarme en tu casa esta noche?

-Chika: Claro eres bienvenida cuando quieras Dia-chan..

El tiempo paso las dos jóvenes almas gemelas volvieron con su grupo y se coronaron como uno de los mejores grupos Idol de su generación haciéndose reconocidas internacionalmente, años después las dos se casaron y disfrutaron de su luna de miel, al visitar un hospital en Tokio donde trabajaba una amiga de Riko por medio de un proceso experimental Dia pudo quedar embarazada gracias a los genes de Chika.

Nueve meses después llego al mundo la pequeña Kaori Takami la cual tenia un mechón de cabello naranja y los ojos de Dia se parecía mucho a Chika pero tenia el característico lunar de Dia la pareja estaba feliz con su pequeña había sido toda una travesía criarla pero 3 años después llego una segunda sorpresa era una pequeña de cabello pelinegro que parecía una perfecta y hermosa mezcla de las dos, tenia unos hermosos ojos carmesí.

Esta pequeña fue bautizada con el nombre de Sumire Takami, después de eso la pareja se retiro de sus trabajos de Idol y siguieron con su vida de familia, Chika era una habilidosa compositora de una banda sinfónica y Dia se había vuelto maestra de música en una escuela secundaria de Uchiura.

-Fin del Flashback-

Dia dejo el álbum sobre la mesa y salió al patio abrazando a su esposa y dándole un beso, también haciendo lo mismo con sus hijas la familia se abrazo y rieron luego de eso se pusieron a jugar las 4 juntas, mientras que se veía como el atardecer llegaba a la ciudad….

Chika sonreía quien pensaba que esa misteriosa sacerdotisa tendría razón, pues Kurosawa Dia había resultado ser aquella persona especial su otra mitad su opuesta su alma gemela, le agradecía a los dioses el poder estar con ella pero sobre todo a la vida, sin duda tenia curiosidad de que le depararía el futuro a su nueva familia pero fuera lo que fuese lo afrontarían juntas…

 **Bueno finalmente he terminado esto, espero que les haya gustado porque por desgracia historias de esta pareja escasean, no me considero un profesional aun y puedo tener errores pero espero que esto haya sido de su agrado, se despide su amable vecino Ryuzaki Uchida.**


End file.
